Forgotten For a New Claim
by Rising Star76
Summary: Always in his twin brothers shadow young Harry Potter is forgotten about. When his family is moved to a safe house to keep Danny Potter away from Voldemort Harry is sent to his relative's house, who then ship him off to an orphanage wanting nothing to do with the magic world.
1. Prologue

_**F**__**o**__**r**__**g**__**o**__**t**__**t**__**e**__**n**____**F**__**o**__**r**____**a**____**N**__**e**__**w**____**C**__**l**__**a**__**i**__**m**__**!**__**!**__**!**_

Summary: Always in his twin brothers shadow young Harry Potter is forgotten about. When his family is moved to a safe house to keep Danny Potter away from Voldemort Harry is sent to his relative's house, who then ship him off to an orphanage wanting nothing to do with the magic world.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. does. Anything familiar from the stories is definitely not mine (well probably not). If at the beginning or end of each chapter something is in bold please read it as it is going to be an important piece of information.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story and this was inspired by the story Shadow Malice, the author for that story is called Oceanbreeze7 and I recommend you check it out. If anything seems like parts from Shadow Malice I'm sorry but as this story was inspired by it some parts may seem similar. Despite that everything I put down is going to be mostly my own so please no flames. Thanks guys x. I appreciate all reviews but please no swearing as I am only a young girl even if I do myself sometimes swear on occasions. Also in reviews if it's going to be a mean review don't post it as it makes the author feel like we have done a terrible job with the story and we may feel reluctant to update the story. Sorry for the long disclaimer but it was nessicary.**

Prologue:

The metal gates groaned in protest as the man forced them open with a flick of his wand, maybe it was because they weren't following their masters' orders but the gates seemed reluctant to open. He glided through the open gates and entered the Manor. A young mudblood witch was sat with her back to him but she turned around when she heard the door click closed. Expecting to see the young twins parents she had a smile on her face, but it quickly changed to one of horror as she stared into the ruby red eyes that promised death. Her mouth opened into a silent 'O' as the bolt of green shot towards her. A split-second later her lifeless body dropped to the floor.

The man stepped over the body and headed up the fancy staircase no emotion was shown in his face or movements. It was like he was just an opaque spirit with his pale skin and no emotions the only give away to him being a human was his ruby red eyes. The oak door flew open and slammed into the wall, startling the young occupants inside.

Two cribs were placed next to each other and each held a one year old boy. The feared wizard strode over and stood in between them, which boy was the prophesied child meant to destroy him. The wizard looked into the one that held the boy with light brown hair; he was bawling his eyes out and was screaming as loud as he could. Sneering, the Dark Lord turned to the next crib, bright emerald eyes stared up at him and the child had an air around him that screamed powerful.

Raising his wand the wizard was about to cast the spell when something caused him to falter. The boy's lips had split into a smile and he made something like a laughing sound. How could one be so joyful when he was about to die? Shaking off the puzzling thought, he cast the killing curse at the boy.

What happened next no one could have predicted, the air around the boy seemed to shimmer red for a second and then the spell rebounded. Wide eyed the man ducked not wanting to only depend on his horcruxes for his management to stay alive. With a bang the wall behind him exploded from the sheer force of the spell, debris rained down on the people the room held. Casting a simple protection charm the debris rained around the man. One of the larger pieces struck the elder twin in the arm creating a long deep gash down his arm and if possible caused him to cry even harder. Like the wizard debris missed the younger twin who just looked around him confused.

Hearing voices from downstairs the wizard took a swift glance around the room and then disapperated before anybody could come up and catch the most feared wizard of all time sheltering himself from what one of his own rebound curses caused.

Seconds after he had disappeared two frantic parents and two godfathers' burst into the room; fearing the worst for their sons or godson. At once hearing the distraught cries from the elder son three of the adults rushed to his side while the werewolf went and picked up his silent godson.

Remus' eyes light up when he looked down at his godson's beaming face. Carefully stepping over the rubble he approached his best friend's godson. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the deep long gash trailing down his left arm, it would heal but it would leave a scar.

Sirius' picked up his injured godson while the distraught parents raced around the Manor gathering up healing properties. Remus walked down the stairs and settled in a chair as he watched his godson. The other adults carefully attended to the other boys arm, muttering in hushed voices. Despite the silent tone Remus still caught the words because of his enhanced senses. One thing the three adults agreed on was the fact that the injured twin was definitely the prophesied child whose future was to rid the world of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort.

After the injured brother's arm was patched up everyone settled down in the back room, they each claimed a sofa in the colours of Gryffindor, Gold and Scarlet.

James and Lily drifted off to sleep on the largest one, while Sirius and his godson Danny fell to sleep on another. Remus and his godson Harry were the last ones awake and stared up through the glass roof at the stars. Not caring of anything but his godson at that moment Remus finally slipped into the land of dreams, while the young Harry Potter kept getting the same confusing scene playing through his head.

The one thing everyone had missed that night was the lightning shaped scar placed upon Harry's forehead, hidden by his messy black hair and caused by the force of the spell cast at him that night.

**I hope that the introduction for this story was okay and just a head's up for anyone who doesn't like these types of stories HARRY IS GOING TO END UP DARK! **So if you don't like those types of stories don't read it's simple. Personally though I like them as they are different and you have to make up stuff as you go along, you can't use many people's personality the way J.K does as well as they are a completely different story. **I also know this is short but the actual chapters will be longer this was just to introduce it.**


	2. Abandoned

_**F**__**o**__**r**__**g**__**o**__**t**__**t**__**e**__**n**____**F**__**o**__**r**____**a**____**N**__**e**__**w**____**C**__**l**__**a**__**i**__**m**__**!**__**!**__**!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

It had been exactly three years since Voldemort had entered the Potters' household, three years since Danny Potter had been named The-Boy-Who-Lived or nonsense like that. And each day, each day was worse than the one before the only person who seemed to notice Harry's existence was Remus Lupin his godfather. Even his parents James and Lily seemed to forget about their other son on some occasions they even forgot to feed him.

Nevertheless, of the two boys being twins Harry and Danny Potter were nothing alike. Danny Potter had neat light brown hair; almond shaped hazel eyes; was chubby / fat and had an ego that could rival his size. On the other hand Harry Potter had messy black hair, vivid emerald eyes, and a wiry / muscular frame also he kept to himself the only one he talked with was Remus.

Today was July 31st the twins' birthday; everyone was either outside or downstairs, well all except Harry Potter. The said boy was currently in his room, the attic despite having plenty of space and many, many large rooms the Potters still made his bedroom the attic, and he was looking out of a murky window with a wishful expression on his face. The attic would hardly classify as a bedroom; however, it was the only place Harry had true privacy.

Harry's bedroom was made up of a single old mattress, his clothes stacked in boxes, books from the Potter library, two murky windows and hidden things gathered from when he went out at night when everyone was in bed asleep.

This was where he thought of a nickname for himself. Shadow. Each night he would slink into the world of shadows and snag many things from around the house before finally, drifting smoke like, entering the attic and hiding his thievery from the night.

Being too submerged in his own thoughts Harry didn't notice the door softly opening and closing.

"What's one of the birthday boys doing up here hum?" Remus whispered into his ear, Remus' breath tickling Harry's neck.

"Nobody wants me there," Harry grumbled, turning around.

"Yes they do," Remus told him forcefully.

"Like who? No one ever pays attention to me," at Remus' outraged look he added a bit on, "well everyone but you."

"Harry, why do you think no one pays attention to you?" asked Remus gently.

"Well let's see," he started sarcastically, "I'm forced to have an attic as my bedroom, I'm ignored when I ask for something, I'm forced to cook and even shovel the snow, and I have to have second-hand things. Heck my parents sometimes forget to feed me!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus took each of those words like a slap in the face; he didn't know his godson was being treated like this!

"Y-Y...I...Umm...Well..." Remus couldn't think of anything to respond with.

"That's what I thought." Harry turned back around and placed his elbows on the brickwork going silent.

For the rest of the party Remus stayed in the attic with his godson, occasionally chatting or Remus my make thing's with magic as Harry watched on eagerly.

It was about 15:00 when everyone but the Potters', Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Dumbledore had left. At 15:30 Sirius had come up to get Remus and Harry saying that Dumbledore wanted to speak to everyone.

Curious Remus and Harry had gotten up from the floor and had followed Sirius downstairs. Remus heard snip-bits of what they were saying on his way down. His enhanced hearing had stuff like "New house is..." "Will be moving..." "Not coming with you..." all of it alarmed Remus to an extense nobody had seen in awhile.

When the three entered Remus and Harry saw that everyone but Dumbledore had placed themselves on a sofa or chair. James and Lily wore a determined expression on their face as Dumbledore explained something to them.

"Ah, Remus, Harry your here, good," Dumbledore said quickly.

"So what were you saying before Albus?" asked James with genuine curiosity.

"Ah yes. As I was saying before we will have to move you all to a safe house so Danny can start his studies. This house is under the Fidelius charm and I am your secret keeper. Danny can't have any distractions in his training so Harry will have to move in with your sister Lily..."

"WHAT!" roared Remus.

"It's the best for everyone Remus," stated Dumbledore dismissively.

"Will we at least be able to visit?" Remus asked a pleading tone to his voice.

"No, I don't think that would be wise."

Remus' looked down at his godson, the only other person who understood what he went through as a child but in a different perspective.

"He will leave tonight after everyone else has gone. Remus if you could escort Harry to the Dursleys' I would appreciate it very much," Dumbledore said oblivious to the growing rage of the werewolf. Then at those last few words Remus' face looked like thunder.

"I expect you to be in your new house in at least two hours," Dumbledore finished looking pointedly at Lily, James and Danny before he spun on his heel and disappeared with a pop.

"How dare he do this! Not even us letting us going to see him! Unbelievable!" Remus started a rant about Dumbledore and his manipulative ways.

Throughout all of this Harry was silent and his pain was clearly etched upon his young face. He was always shunned to the side, not cared about but being split from his family and sent to live with muggles was the last thing he expected and it struck deep.

Danny had curled up and had gone to sleep part way through this and Lily picked him up a loving smile gracing her features as she stared down at her sons sleeping form. Harry stared on with envious eyes why couldn't his mum look at him like that? It tore at his heart the gestures his mum and dad showed to Danny but never to him.

Harry's bottom lip started to tremble as his family and Sirius disappeared to the new house, the new house he would never get to see or to live in.

Scraping a hand down his face Remus turned to his godson who had tears streaking down his face. Crouching down to Harry's level he swiped at the tears and tilted his chin up so he would look Remus in the eyes.

"I told you they didn't care about me," Harry said his voice trembling.

Sighing Remus took Harry's hand and apperated to the Dursleys' house-hold. He honestly had no reply to Harry's matter of fact statement.

The same sensation swept through Remus and then his feet hit the ground with Harry's beside him. Striding up to the door Remus did three loud and steady raps with his knuckles. Stepping back from the door he waited for someone to open it. There was a sound of grumbling and stuff being moved out of the way before a man, who looked like a whale, with a large, bushy moustache opened the door an irritated look on his face.

"What?!" he practically snarled in Remus' face.

Remus took a deep breath and gestured towards Harry. Who had been standing silently in front of him,

"You probably would have heard but you are taking in your nephew Harry. His... his parents want nothing to do with him," Remus stated with a hint of venom in the final part.

"We are supposed to take in that... that thing!" he roared spraying his spit over Remus' face.

"He is not a thing but a wizard and yes. Bye Harry," Remus stated matter of factly before spinning on his heel and disapperating.

"You little runt won't be taking a step inside of this house," Vernon growled at Harry.

Roughly grabbing Harry's collar he dragged him to the car and threw him inside before strapping himself in the drivers' seat. Vernon drove to the closest orphanage occasionally throwing Harry disgusted looks.

Once at the bleak grey orphanage building Vernon stopped and dragged Harry by his arm to the heavy oak doors. Slamming his fist on the door to make sure the matrons heard him Vernon stepped back all the while glaring hard at Harry.

A young woman opened the door and her eyes were immediately drawn to Harry who was cowering away from his Uncle's glare.

"Take him and never call me or any member of my family," Vernon forcefully told the woman.

Vernon drove back home without sparing Harry a single glance.

Taking pity on the young boy the young matron picked up Harry and took him into the orphanage closing the door behind her.

"So my young boy what's your name?" questioned the matron her honey brown hair framing her angelic face.

"Harry," mumbled Harry.

"Well nice to meet you Harry my name is Holly," replied Holly gently.

A small smile graced Harry's features and he took hold of Holly's hand as she led him to his room.

**So poor Harry's abandoned by his family and Remus doesn't look like he wants to see his friends or Dumbledore anytime soon. The next chapter is Harry's short life at the orphanage. By the way in this chapter Harry seems to mature for his age but he has been forced to grow up to quick like at the Dursleys' in the actual books,**

**Star.**


	3. AN: Poll

This is NOT an update I have posted a poll on my profile so I know which story to focus on I may have random updates while the poll is on but I won't focus entirely on a story until the poll is closed. I hope you will vote so I know which one to do.


	4. Nex

"Normal Speak"

'_Parseltongue'_

_**Forgotten For a New Claim!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A young boy glared at the wall, his once liquid pool green eyes now a harsh chipped and chilling green. Anger, resentment and disgust built up inside of him just as an evil sneer was made visible the lamp in the corner of the small, musky room exploded and then the blank mask slipped back into place. The expression did not belong on a child let alone one of his age. He had been here for two years. But those two years had been long enough to turn the young boy into someone who everyone avoided who everyone thought of as a freak.

It didn't used to be like that but ever since the death of Holly the one person that actually took the time to care for him. The young boy had started to distance himself from everyone present at the orphanage. When he was considered to be adopted he would glare at the willing family and nervous matron before spinning on his heel and striding from the room.

When Holly was still alive the young boy still acted as a child of his age actually should, but that hadn't lasted long. The orphanage's tormentor had killed her, and the emerald eyed boy had changed ever since.

Rising from his bed the boy, who previously went by Harry Potter, opened the door and strode from his single room, nobody was willing to share with him. He heard the fearful squeaks of the other children around his age and felt the burning gaze's of the teenagers. Turning the corner the raven haired boy felt his jaw clench taking a deep breath he tried to push his thoughts of what pain he should give Adrian Mosoflat. Hearing footsteps come towards him Harry looked up and saw the stern face of an elder matron peering disdainfully down at him. Pale sallow skin was stretched over her features and the bones in her hands were clearly on show dark grey hair was pulled up into a taught bun and pale blue eyes were hidden behind silver square glasses.

"Come on boy we have adopters here to see all of the children," she hissed at him before clutching his arm and dragging him into one of the nicer rooms with her.

Standing stiffly next to the other kids Harry glared at the matron's back, just then a middle aged couple came in, their eyes roving over each child's figure and appearance. The woman's eyes came to rest on Harry and as her soft brown eyes met his cold vivid green he sent her a spine chilling glare. Quickly her eyes darted away but not before she tugged on her partners arm and pointing to him.

A few minutes later saw all of the children, but three, leaving the room glum looks present on their faces. The couple had been shepherded into the office next door and the first child to enter was a young girl with wide brown eyes and straight brown hair. Harry slouching against the wall looked over the only other occupant in the room, it was another girl about a year or so older than himself gentle blue eyes and wavy blonde hair she was fairly pretty and then she was gone the younger brown haired girl taking her place. Green eyes followed the form of the blonde haired girl before she slipped into the office.

Glaring at the ground Harry walked across the room and kicked the wooden door that the other children had left through minutes before. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets Harry felt a gaze on him and he turned around to see the young girl gazing at him fear lurking in her deep brown eyes. Smirking Harry praised himself on scaring another of the children at the dreaded orphanage. It wasn't long before he was called into the room and he stalked inside slamming the door behind him not even bothering with pleasantries.

**(Don't know what to put for the meeting so just imagine it)**

It was with fearful gazes, glaring emeralds and slamming doors that Harry left the office in, his emerald glare still burning into the forehead of the matron that had tried to get him to play the act of an angelic little boy.

Shoving his way past the other children Harry flung his door open, closing it with a bang behind him and threw himself in the partially broken bed, the crack that was snaking its way up the headboard crept even further up. Sighing Harry buried his head under the flat, uncomfortable pillow wishing that the elder matron that always seemed to be watching him would just die.

The next day nobody saw Mrs Gorno and it was revealed when all the kids were having their tea that she had been found dead in her bed but was killed by an unknown source. At first Harry's eyes had widened before they narrowed to slits and a gleam appeared that promised to wreck havoc to each and everyone one of his tormentors. Soon Harry started to use his gift whenever possible gashes appeared out of nowhere slashing at the people that so much a glared at him. It wasn't soon later that the young boy had struck fear into the hearts of those at the orphanage. Barely anybody glanced his way and no one dared meet his ice chipped green eyes.

Months later Harry was lay outside his eyes closed and hair being tussled by a light breeze that was when he heard it: the smooth sound of gliding and slight hisses. Bolting upright Harry scrambled away and only moments later a black and red snake slithered into view, amber eyes peered at him as the long snake coiled around itself the angular head coming to rest on top of the disarray of scaled curls.

'_Incompetent humans won't even give me a decent meal don't they know I am a predator not prey I eat the meat not the horrible tasting icky greens!' _hissed the snake.

'_W-W-What...' _Harry stuttered.

'_A speaker!' _exclaimed the snake _'I haven't encountered a speaker in a long time a shame really. My ancestors have though none of the descriptions of the speakers they encountered are rather like you. Only one known speaker is left in this world but he has vanished; however, now I have met you!'_

'_I don't understand how can I speak to you and now what you are saying?' _questioned Harry who was by now truly baffled.

'_You young hatchling are a speaker able to speak and understand the language of the noble snakes. I have been searching for something to eat know where I can get a descent sized human I need a rather large meal haven't eaten properly in a year or two,' _demanded the snake.

Harry, though still confused, nodded his head in conformation. Now that he really looked at the snake Harry could tell straight away that it was underweight. Smirking Harry stood and led the snake towards a lone fat boy who had originally been bullying him for awhile, _'There will that boy do?' _Harry hissed quietly.

'_That will be perfect.'_

And then the snake was gone leaving Harry behind to watch the hunt play out in front of him. It wasn't soon later that the boy dropped to his knees clutching his head, mouth opened in a silent scream, blood gushed forth from the eyes and oozed from his neck. And then he slumped to the ground his skin yellowing and curling inwards. Soon after he was devoured whole and Harry saw the snake slinking back towards him a large lump present in the long body from where the previously alive human boy was slowly being dissolved.

'_Thank you hatchling that was very satisfactory,' _the snake bowed its diamond shaped head. Harry lowered his head and when he looked back up what would appear to be a smile was on the snakes face. Jet black fangs laden with fresh blood appeared and Harry stared at them in fascination.

'_You hatchling are a curious one, and I rather like that. My name is Nex I am the last of my race the silken amber and the only female of my kin. What is your name?' _Nex questioned.

'_My name is Harry and I was sent to an orphanage because I was unwanted,'_ Harry ground out from between gritted teeth.

'_I am sure we will get along perfectly,'_ Nex stated her long red tongue flicking out.

* * *

Well that is the very long awaited chapter 2.

Nex is Death in Latin and you will find out much more about her in the later chapters. I have wrote this late at night so it's time for me to get some sleep need to be up at a reasonable time tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. I want at least 6 reviews for this chapter. There will be mistakes as I didn't check it through also Emster why are you taking guesses of my age?

Star,


End file.
